


all my love is gift-wrapped

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: 12 days of exr 2017 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 days of exr, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, M/M, day 1: christmas gifts, happy holidays fam its DECEMBER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: Courf is the best gift-giver in their entire friendship circle; he always knows exactly what to get foreveryone,the perfect gift that is neither too extravagant or too plain. Ofcoursehe wouldn’t be able to understand what Enjolras is going through.That being that there is only a week left until Christmas,and he still hasn’t found a gift for Grantaire.





	all my love is gift-wrapped

Enjolras should have known that Courfeyrac would be less than sympathetic to his plight.

He should have  _ known.  _ Courf is the best gift-giver in their entire friendship circle; he always knows exactly what to get for  _ everyone,  _ the perfect gift that is neither too extravagant or too plain. Of  _ course  _ he wouldn’t be able to understand what Enjolras is going through.

That being that there is only a week left until Christmas,  _ and he still hasn’t found a gift for Grantaire. _

Grantaire had startled, when he’d asked him what he wanted, before recovering himself and pressing a kiss to Enjolras’ jaw; “You don’t need to get me anything, stupid,” he’d said, “I have enough as it is. Don’t worry about it.”

He doesn’t know if that’s Grantaire’s self worth speaking, or his assumption that Enjolras despises the tradition of holiday gift giving, (he  _ doesn’t  _ hate it, he’s just wary of the rampant consumerism) or maybe he really just doesn’t care if he gets a gift or not. And Enjolras would respect that, if he wasn’t certain that Grantaire had gotten  _ him  _ something.

(He’s a big believer in reciprocation, in most fields.)

Besides, Grantaire says this every year, but is still more than happy to unwrap whatever Enjolras gets for him. He’s never had a problem before now, in all their five years of dating, in finding a gift for Grantaire. But this year he’s  _ stumped. _

And so, here he is, head resting on the table in defeat as Courfeyrac moves around the kitchen, attempting to cook something without setting the entire apartment on fire.

“Stop moping,” he says, tapping him lightly on the head with a wooden spoon, “You’ll find something. Maybe get him those watercolours he wanted?”

Enjolras sits up, blonde curls bouncing with the movement. “ _ Ouch.  _ And no. I was going to, but then he bought them himself last weekend, to treat himself. I can’t even be mad about it, he deserves them.”

Humming in agreement, Courfeyrac sticks the wooden spoon into the pocket of his hideous six-pack apron. At least he’s not cooking shirtless anymore; the apron is hideous, but it’s better than Courfeyrac  _ constantly burning himself  _ on various sauces and hot water. Thanks to the heat of the kitchen, his brown hair has frizzed out around the gaudy reindeer antlers that seem to be permanently stuck on his head lately; the bells sewn onto them jingle softly as he tilts his head in consideration.

“Honestly, man, I’m stumped.” He confesses. Enjolras drops his head back onto his arms.

“You’re supposed to be  _ good  _ at this! This is your domain!” The complaint is muffled by the fabric of his jacket. Courfeyrac just shrugs, his obnoxious antlers teetering dangerously as he turns back to the stove.

“Don’t sweat it, E.” He says, “They can’t all be gems.”

_ Gems-- _

Something clicks in Enjolras’ mind; wheels start turning, and he’s suddenly filled with indescribable giddiness. He doesn’t know how he hadn't thought of this before--  _ Of course. _

The perfect gift.

“I’ll be back-- Soon,” He announces, standing up so fast he almost knocks the chair over, “I just-- I had an idea. You’re a genius. Don’t make me regret saying that,” he adds, as Courfeyrac’s expression turns smug.

 

* * *

The winter air bites into Enjolras’ gloveless hands and whips his curls in every direction as he speeds down the street towards the jewellers. The sun is setting, casting a wintery glow over the streets of Paris, and Enjolras is so full of giddiness and excitement and  _ love  _ for his boyfriend that he thinks he might burst.

Grantaire has never really been much of a jewelry person, but as Enjolras skids to a halt at the window of the jewelers, he thinks that maybe he’ll make an exception for this; the engagement band that he’d noticed Grantaire’s eyes lingering on a few weeks ago glints in the window, and a breathless laugh escapes Enjolras’ lips.

Of course, this isn’t the first time he’s thought of proposing-- The thought has, in fact, been following him around doggedly for the past few months. (Alright, maybe for the past  _ year,  _ but no one is really counting here.)

Grantaire is such a  _ romantic,  _ Enjolras doubts he’ll have any qualms with being proposed to over Christmas. (He can’t think of a better gift than Grantaire saying yes, either.)

 

(He’s fairly certain that he _will_ say yes; at least, he has high hopes.)

(A week later, tearful and grinning and  _ so happy,  _ Grantaire proves his hopes to be well placed.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> woo!! its the holiday season folks!! i hope u enjoyed this piece of superfluff and i hope ur gearing up to have a good holiday!
> 
> prompts found [here](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/post/167528124950/12-days-of-shipmas-because-i-love-christmas) although i think we all knew i would turn shipmas into 12 days of exr :vvv as always you can find me on tumblr @ patroclols!!
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S5IQU1)


End file.
